creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Victor
Ich sitze im Dunkeln in einem Wohnzimmer. Höre, wie sich ein Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür dreht. Sie öffnet sich. Licht flammt auf. Der Mensch, in dessen Wohnung ich mich befinde, bleibt wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen. Sein Gesicht wird schneeweiß. Ich höre, wie sein Herz kurz aussetzt, nur um in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterzuschlagen. Der beißende Geruch von Angst vermischt sich mit dem restlichen Gestank der Wohnung. „Hallo Michael.“ Zugegeben, ich habe eine Schwäche für dramatische Auftritte. Zu sehen, wie sich Überraschung in den Augen des Gegenübers in einem Sekundenbruchteil zu nackter Angst steigert, wie seine Körperfunktionen eine nach der anderen darauf reagieren und entweder verrücktspielen oder völlig abschalten, amüsiert mich immer wieder. Doch heute fehlt mir die Geduld, diesen Anblick zu genießen. Immerhin musste ich lange genug in seiner heruntergekommenen Wohnung verbringen. Wie er es schafft, in diesem Loch zu leben, ist mir unbegreiflich. An den Wänden blättern die ohnehin grausigen Tapeten ab. Schimmel sprießt überall. Der durchgetretene Fußboden ist notdürftig mit den Resten eines Teppichs bedeckt. Das Trippeln von Ratten in den Wänden. Faulendes Essen im kaputten Kühlschrank. Dazu der alles überdeckende Geruch von Moder und Verfall. Widerlich. Aber das ist nebensächlich. Ich bin nicht wegen der Einrichtung hier. Michael steht immer noch wie angewurzelt in der Tür. „Möchtest du nicht hereinkommen und dich setzen?“ Ich bemühe mich um einen freundlichen Ton und weise auf die Couch mir gegenüber. Er blinzelt, schließt die Tür und macht ein paar Schritte auf die Couch zu. Seine Hände zittern. Endlich schafft er es, die letzten Meter zurückzulegen, und setzt sich. Dass er sich wie ein Gast in seinem eigenen Territorium aufführt, merkt er nicht einmal. Das tun die wenigsten. „V-Victor.“ Warum alle immer meinen Namen sagen müssen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Als würde ich plötzlich aufspringen und rufen HAH! War nur ein Scherz, in Wirklichkeit bin ich ein Gnom und wollte dich nur reinlegen! Hier hast du ein Bonbon für den Schreck. Sollte übrigens irgendein Gnom das versuchen, wird er nicht einmal mehr dazu kommen, meinen Namen auch nur zu denken. Aber zurück zu Michael. „Sieh einer an, er kann ja doch sprechen!“ Er verzieht die Mundwinkel und wischt sich die verschwitzen Hände an seiner Hose ab. Wie Menschen es aushalten zu schwitzen, werde ich wohl nie verstehen. Würden mir stinkende Flüssigkeiten aus der Haut laufen, wäre mein nächster Halt ein Säurebad. Keine Haut, kein Schweiß. Problem gelöst. Sein Blick fährt unstet über die verschlissenen Wände. Welche Farbe diese mal hatten, ist unmöglich zu sagen. Mittlerweile sind sie irgendwo bei grau angekommen. Ich schlage die Beine übereinander und sehe ihn unverwandt an. Wie immer funktioniert diese Taktik hervorragend. „I-Ich habe mich an die Abmachung gehalten! Habe jeglichen Kontakt mit ihnen abgebrochen. Keinerlei Geschäfte mehr. Du-du siehst, wohin mich das gebracht hat, a-aber ich habs nicht gebrochen!“ Ich hebe die Hand, und er verstummt sofort. Seine braunen Augen sehen mich flehend an. Erbärmlich. „Ich weiß, dass du dich an die Abmachung gehalten hast, Michael. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich brauche eine Information.“ Er stößt einen Seufzer aus und sackt etwas in sich zusammen. Dann räuspert er sich und versucht sich hinter einer geschäftstüchtigen Fassade zu verstecken. Immerhin etwas. Obwohl sein Angstgeruch immer noch den Raum verpestet. „Okay. Klar. Ich helfe wo ich kann. Was willst du wissen?“ Wortlos zeige ich ihm das Foto. Das bisschen Farbe, das in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war, verschwindet wieder. Seine Hände zittern unkontrolliert, und wie es aussieht, ist er kurz davor, sich in die Hose zu machen. Es geschieht selten, dass nicht ich es bin, der diese Reaktion bei anderen hervorruft. Wie amüsant. „I-Ich...ich habe… wirklich...“ Ich unterbreche ihn. „Vorsicht Michael, du weißt, wie wenig ich es leiden kann, angelogen zu werden. Also, was wolltest du sagen?“ Er klappt seinen Mund wieder zu. Dachte ich mir. „B-Bitte… Victor. Wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich… sie werden mich…“ Meine Stimme bleibt völlig ruhig. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ich wissen will, werde ich es sein, der dich umbringt. Vielleicht bringe ich dich so oder so um. Aber noch kannst du entscheiden, ob es schnell oder langsam sein wird.“ Natürlich könnte ich in seinen Geist eindringen und die benötigten Informationen einfach herausholen. Aber das ist ziemlich aufwendig, vor allem wenn die Erinnerung schon lange zurück liegt und tief vergraben ist. Außerdem wäre das nur halb so unterhaltsam. Sein Mund öffnet und schließt sich wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er vergräbt den Kopf in seinen Händen und murmelt etwas. „Wie bitte?“ Natürlich habe ich ihn verstanden. Ich will es nur noch einmal hören. Er blickt verzweifelt auf. „Ich kann nicht!“ Ein Lächeln erscheint auf meinen Lippen. Mühelos überwältige ich seinen Geist und übernehme die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Der Raum wird dunkler. Gestalten bewegen sich in den Schatten. Sehe zu, wie der winzige Keim aus Hoffnung, den er noch hatte, eingeht und dabei den Boden salzt. Keine Hoffnung mehr für Michael. Wie schade. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber trotz der vielen Geschichten und Gerüchte, die man sich über mich erzählt (und die ich hege und pflege, wo immer es geht) neigen sie dazu, mich zu unterschätzen. Vielleicht liegt es an meinem Erscheinen. Ich gebe zu, mit den eisblauen Augen, den hohen Wangenknochen und den dichten, schwarzen Locken sehe ich eher aus wie ein Schauspieler als wie das typische Monster. Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken. Gewähre Michael einen winzigen Blick hinter den Vorhang. Ein klitzekleines Körnchen meines wahren Ichs. Seine Augen werden riesig. Er stemmt sich gegen meine Kontrolle, und ein beißender Geruch erfüllt den Raum. Michael hat sich eingeschissen. „B-Bitte...ich sage dir… a-alles was ich weiß...“ Wieder lächle ich. „Oh, das wirst du. Später.“ Ich gehe Michael und mich in die heruntergekommene Küche. Mein Blick fällt auf die, vor schmutzigem Geschirr überquellende, Spüle. „Nimm den Löffel.“ Er greift nach einem Teelöffel, auf dem sich grüner Flaum gebildet hat. „Ich möchte, dass du dir dein rechtes Auge entfernst.“ Ungläubig sieht er zu, wie sich langsam sein Arm hebt. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch trifft der Löffel auf Fleisch. Michael schreit auf, während er den Löffel bewegt. Schließlich löst sich der Augapfel aus der Höhle und baumelt am Sehnerv hin und her. Würde ich seinen Beinen nicht befehlen stehenzubleiben, hätten sie wohl nachgegeben. Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich reiche ihm ein Messer. Seine Hand zittert, als sie danach greift. „Schneid es ab!“ Er beginnt mit feuchtem Ratschen, daran herumzusäbeln. Es ist ein sehr stumpfes Messer. Gedämpfte Schreie kommen von Michael. Ich halte seinen Mund geschlossen. Wir wollen ja nicht die Nachbarn aufwecken. Endlich fällt der Augapfel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hinunter und rollt über den verdreckten Fußboden. Blut fließt in kleinen Strömen aus der leeren Höhle. „Heb' es auf!“ Gehorsam tut er, was ich sage. „Iss es!“ Ich sehe den Horror in seinem Auge, während sich die Hand in Richtung seines Mundes bewegt. Ich spüre, wie er verzweifelt versucht, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzubekommen. Wie eine Fliege, die immer wieder gegen das übergestülpte Glas fliegt. Sein Mund öffnet sich und der Augapfel wandert hinein. Ich hindere seinen Mageninhalt daran, sich einen Weg nach oben zu bahnen. Mit einem Ploppen, wie bei einem Kaubonbon mit flüssiger Füllung, zerplatzt das Auge zwischen seinen Zähnen. Ungerührt sehe ich zu, wie er kaut und es schließlich hinunterschluckt. Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich mich aus seinem Kopf zurück. Sofort fällt er auf die Knie und übergibt sich auf den Küchenboden. Als er die Reste seines Mahls sieht, würgt er wieder und wieder. Eine Mischung aus Magensaft, Glaskörper und Blut fließt über das billige PVC. Ich achte darauf, dass nichts davon meine Schuhe berührt, und halte ihm wieder das Foto unter die Nase. „Also?“ Den Mund an seinem Ärmel abwischend lehnt er sich gegen die Wand. Seine Stimme bricht immer wieder. „Ich… sollte ihm einige der benötigten Materialien besorgen. Er meinte, es wäre für jemand besonderen...“ Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Michael unterbricht sich und scheint mit der Wand verschmelzen zu wollen. „Weiter!“ herrsche ich ihn an. Versuche meine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hebt abwehrend die Hände. „V-Viel mehr war da nicht...“ Seinem gehetzten Blick nach zu urteilen, sucht er fieberhaft nach etwas, das er mir noch sagen kann. „Ich… Ich hab einmal ein Gespräch mitgehört! E-Es ging um einen Mechanismus, aber ich konnte nicht alles verstehen...“ Weiter höre ich nicht zu. Schon bin ich in Michaels Geist und reiße die jetzt an der Oberfläche liegende Erinnerung an mich. Er schreit gequält auf. Mit seiner Erinnerung, die jetzt meine ist, beruhige ich mich wieder. Michael hält sich den Kopf und wimmert. Mitleidlos sehe ich ihn an. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Beim Hinausgehen erschaffe ich ein Bild seiner Lunge vor meinem geistigen Auge. Stelle mir vor, wie sie sich langsam mit Wasser füllt. Sein krampfhaftes Husten begleitet mich die Treppe hinunter. by RookieNightmare Mehr von Victor erfahrt ihr hier: Victor & Winter - die Chroniken Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang